


Won't Act My Age

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Series: Everything About You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Baby Harry, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Louis, Demon Louis, Demon Zayn, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Mental Regression, Pacifiers, Plugs, Spanking, Uncle Liam, Uncle Niall, Very slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I don’t ever want you to leave those front doors, ever, without me by your side, all right Harry bear?” He grabbed Harry’s hands, his eyes firm. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, daddy.” Harry threw himself into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>....a sequel to the demon that babied me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly a year since I ended TDTBM and I'm really nervous to post this sequel of sorts because of that long time but hopefully you readers enjoy this! :) it's gonna be rough waters for me because I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of writing these characters again.
> 
> If you have a question or request or anything let me know in a comment please, I don't bite! :D (also sorry for any grammar mistakes I only looked through this a few times)

Harry was happily playing with his new toy, a giant bouncing ball he’d gotten from Liam. He said that Harry needed more exercise, and what he meant by that Harry had no idea. All he knew was that playing ball inside was fun, especially when he knew it was bad (or it felt bad, but he could do it. His daddy even allowed him to).

But after a few minutes he felt a little bored of it. And being inside was getting boring, too. He wanted to be outside where he could throw the ball instead of roll it around. It was just that his daddy didn’t want him outside because it was dangerous. Before when Harry went outside without permission he got sick. Since then his daddy had made the barrier stronger for Harry’s protection, so now he could go outside by himself, even if that wasn’t what his daddy had done it for.

Really there wasn’t anything out there from what Harry could see. He was safe inside the gate, it was out of the gate where the scary monsters were at. They couldn’t even see him if he saw one anyway, his daddy had told him just that.

So he decided to sneak out. He even went on his tip toes and all. The door didn’t even squeak, and his tummy twisted for a quick second before there was just silence and light.

Outside, it was quiet, but there was a yard, and sky that was sort of blue. Maybe more green, like sickly green. That was inside the house area, like a little square—out of it was black, and greys. He looked to the gate, shaking his head at it. “Not going out there. Scary.”

He stayed inside the fence playing ball, rolling it in the grass. There was space, he felt like he could breathe easy again. Bouncing it high and giggling when it got to the second story window was fun, he’d wished he’d grabbed Stripes. He didn’t feel so cramped or confined out here, and that made him smile and feel good.

Suddenly, he got an eerie feeling in his belly. Before he could think on it, his name was being called by a loud angry voice he knew well. “Harry Edward!”

He was swooped up into warm arms and carried in, door shutting behind. Sat on the sofa, and then there was his daddy, crouched down, red eyes at Harry’s face. “Do you know how dangerous that was?” His daddy was loud, and mad. Harry trembled, eyes wide.

Louis seemed to get he was scaring him, and toned down the fierce gaze. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Louis asked, searching visibly.

Harry shook his head. “No, daddy.” He spoke soft, timidly.

Louis sighed in relief. “Why did you go outside?” His voice deepened.

Harry whined, head bowing. “Sorry. I just… wanted to play outside. Miss outside.”

Louis frowned. He pulled Harry’s chin up so he could look him in the eyes. “We can go to a park in the human world whenever you wish to. I want you to have freedom to play.”

Harry gasped in excitement. “Can we go now?!”

“No.”

Harry whined again. “But—”

Louis laughed humorlessly. “You’re in trouble for not listening to me. You’re lucky I sensed your unease when I was doing laundry.” Harry did wonder where Louis went when he played. He guessed even demon daddy’s did laundry and cleaned. “Time out for twenty minutes.”

“Twenty? That’s a lot.” Harry pouted.

“Do you want to make it twenty spankings instead?” Louis asked.

“No. No, please.”

Louis reached to check Harry’s diaper, finding it used. “All right. I’ll change you first, then time out. And Harry, I'm warning you right now, if you do that again you won’t want to know what the punishment will be. You really scared your daddy, you know.” He hugged Harry to his chest suddenly, and Harry hugged back, mumbling he was sorry. “I forgive you, sweety. C’mon, time to get you out of that wet diaper.”

After he changed Harry, he set him in the corner on a rug. “Twenty minutes. Do not turn around. I want you to think about the naughty decisions you made that put you in danger.”

“Yes, daddy.”

It was a boring and long time-out, one of the longest Harry had ever had. He ended up crying silently to himself halfway through it no matter how boring or long, because he hated breaking the rules, and he hated making his daddy mad or upset at him. It was better than a spanking, he kept telling himself.

When it was over, Louis knelt in front of Harry after turning the boy around. He wiped at his face to get the wetness off, an adoring look on his own face at how cute he looked. “Why did I put you here?”

“’Cause I dis’beyed you.”

Louis nodded. He wiped at Harry’s wet face again when more tears fell. “That’s right. And what did you do wrong?”

“I went outside when I wasn’t s’posed to.”

“And I don’t ever want you to leave those front doors, ever, without me by your side, all right Harry bear?” He grabbed Harry’s hands, his eyes firm. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, daddy.” Harry threw himself into his arms.

Rocking him from side to side, Louis hummed. “I think you need a good nap. How does a bottle of warm milk sound?”

“Yummy,” Harry grinned, giggling when Louis gave him a little tickle on his tummy.

_+_                 

A couple days passed by, and Louis couldn’t help but feel something strange in his bones. Every single day at different times of the day he would feel this way, an irking feeling that he worried about.

One afternoon before dinner, he commented on it. When he did, Harry even said that when he was outside he felt something strange. A pressure in his tummy. At first Louis thought it was a stomach bug, but he had felt it as well.

The only think he could think of doing to understand was to get a second opinion. So he called Zayn to see if he could tell what was wrong. So far there wasn’t any dangerous feeling, like a threatening aura, a darker demon would have one, but he still was uneasy and another opinion would be reassuring.

When Zayn arrived it was Harry’s naptime. Lately Zayn had taken a big liking to Harry, and it was just the same the other way around. Zayn said he found him cute as a button—Liam’s words, he’d promised. Zayn had even let Harry play vampires with him once, no matter how hard Louis kept laughing. It made his baby so happy though so he didn’t tease too long.

The horned demon watched Harry for a quick moment in his playpen where he napped with Stripes and a pillow and blanket. Then, when Louis prompted, he walked around the house to get a feel. He hummed here and there, Louis trailing nervously behind. “Well?” he asked when they got back to where they started.

Zayn shrugged. He messed with his necklace, a small silver dagger, and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I got nothing.”

“Not even a little something?”

“Nope. Sorry, mate.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You’re sounding more like the humans every day. You need to stop fucking around with Liam, yeah?”

Zayn bit at his lips. “Well… I can’t. Like, I really don’t want to, I mean.”

Louis grinned. “Got a crush?” He walked over to the sofa, checking on Harry in the playpen. He was sound asleep, drooling around his dummy and hugging his bear under his arm. When Louis sat down and looked up at Zayn, the other demon made such a dopey smile that Louis’ eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “What? No. You do?”

“He’s gorgeous. And sweet. And when we fuck he gets so su—”

He held up a hand. “Alright, alright, I get it. Stop before I make myself def.”

Zayn sat beside him. “Sorry not sorry.”

“Ugh. Make the human words stop.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry has a sleepover with zayn, and they build forts and play dress up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter won't be up for a few days. this work has only four chapters (maybe five).

When Harry woke up and saw Zayn he screamed in delight. “Zee!!!!! Missed you!” Louis was barely able to lift him out of his playpen he was flailing in such happiness.

Zayn flashed his teeth in a wide smile. “Missed you too, bug.”

Finally, Louis lifted the jumpy Harry and the boy ran from his arms as soon as he was set down. The other demon laughed as he got a handful of big baby.

Harry cuddled close to him, sat on his lap soaking up the wonderful feeling of fingers in his hair. He did have a messy nappy, though, and Zayn could definitely tell he did after a few seconds. He even made a face and Louis chuckled at it. It was something to get used to. Though Zayn and Liam had babysat Harry before when Louis had some unfinished business, Liam, or so Louis heard, was the one who did all the diaper changes.

“All right, baby boy, get off his lap now. You need a change first.” He stood in front of them, hands out for Harry. “Then Z cuddles.” He climbed up in his daddy’s embrace, Louis’ arm underneath his bottom.

Harry blushed. Now that he paid attention he could feel the cold mess, and he had even sat in Z’s lap. He clung to his daddy’s chest, super embarrassed. They both ‘aw’ed at him and that made him turn more red.

“Be back in a quick minute, Z,” Louis said. Zayn waved his hand at him with a smile.

Once upstairs, Harry was laid on the cushioned table.  His daddy began taking off his pants to get to his nappy. Even though he was uncomfortable about the messy diaper, and having sat on Zayn like that, he liked having Zayn around to play with and cuddle with. But he would probably leave soon.

He wanted Zayn to stay and play all day until bedtime.

He blinked up at his daddy, wondering. “Daddy, can Z stay the night?” he asked.

Louis smiled at the question. “I don’t know, love. You’ll have to ask him.”

“Can’t you?”

He poked playfully at Harry’s bellybutton, making him giggle. “I’m not the one who wants him to stay over, am I?”

“But what if he says no?”

“Then he says no, baby. You can’t make him stay.”

Harry pouted. “Otay.”

Louis grabbed a pacifier from the table. It was a necessity for nappy changes, if not a plush toy, the pacifier calmed Harry down and distracted him. And it would keep him from being so pouty about the slight chance Zayn wouldn’t stay.

Well, Louis knew that Zayn wouldn’t be able to say no to Harry, especially if he made the same face he was making right then. Chubby cheeks red and pushed out from huffing in air, bottom lip slightly out, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. “Stop pouting, love, I’m sure he’ll stay.”

When Louis got Harry’s nappy undone the boy squirmed. “Nnngg. No...”

“I know, I know. Shhh.” He tried to make it quick. Harry did not like nappy changes when he’d done anything but pee in them.  

Some whines and wiggles later and Louis was finishing taping up his new diaper. He carried Harry downstairs after putting him in new clothes, just a shirt for now he’d said was all he wanted, so Louis gave him a long red colored T.

Walking around with Harry against his hip, he began preparing a bottle. He got to thinking on what to make for dinner, probably a soup of some kind, then Louis brought them back around to the sofa.

He sat Harry on his lap, the boy moving until he was comfortable. Harry made grabby hands for the pink princess bottle immediately wanting to do it himself but Louis shook his head. “I’ll feed you your bottle, love.” That had Harry huffing, but not for long when the warm milk rushed to his tummy. He closed his eyes, relaxing in Louis’ arms and gently sucking the rubber nipple.

Zayn grinned at Louis when Harry made suckling sounds and the daddy smiled down at his boy. He knew why Harry was guzzling it down so quickly. Just because his baby was so cute earlier he made it extra special. “I put some vanilla in there for you, do you like it?”

Harry made a happy noise, gurgling about the bottle.

With a snorting laugh, Louis readjusted it so he wouldn’t be able to chug. “Slow down a bit, okay? I’ve got to give you dinner soon. Don’t want your tummy upset.”

Done with his bottle, Harry cuddled over in between the two of them, head lolling towards Zayn’s shoulder, and to that the horned demon put his arm around him to bring him closer. Harry tucked his self in even more.

Deciding to have a little quiet time, Louis switched on the television.

“Daddy c’n I have Stripes please?” Harry pointed inside the playpen.

After handing him his best friend and telling him he was good for saying please, he looked to Zayn, deciding to bring up him staying because he knew Harry wouldn’t. “Was there something you wanted to ask Zayn, baby?”

“Yeah, um…” Harry paused, looking up innocently at him. “… wana stay over…?”

How could Zayn say no to that adorable face? “Course I will, bud. I’d love to play with you more. We can even build forts and eat lots of popcorn and candy—er… actually, with the look your daddy is giving me I’d say no to that last part. But yeah, I’ll stay over.” He ruffled Harry’s hair, kissing his forehead.

They watched some TV, the baby watching more than the other two, who quietly spoke over Harry’s tucked in head. After the cartoon movie was over, Louis decided it was dinner time for Harry. “Time to eat, baby. I’ll get the soup ready while you stay and play with Z.”

Harry wanted to play with building blocks. Soon enough Zayn and Harry were on the floor building towers and cities.

Apparently Harry thought Zayn wasn’t good at it, though. As soon as Zayn stacked up four blocks, Harry was shaking his head. “No, not like dat. It gots to be higher! Then push it and it goes kaboooom!” he demonstrated that sound with Zayn’s, knocking it over, and said, “Again!” with a big smile.

Soup didn’t take that long, Louis already had the vegetables cut up and the chicken cooked partly so it was just putting them in a pot and cooking it for a while. He was calling for them both eventually. “Can you bring Harry in?”

Zayn put away the blocks with Harry’s help. Then he picked the curly-haired boy up into his arms and headed into the kitchen, where he helped Harry into his highchair and buckled him in. “Nice and snug like a bug.” He pinched Harry’s cheek, the baby giggling.

Louis watched on smiling while dishing the one serving. He’d save the rest for lunch for Harry tomorrow, not really wanting to waste it all.

Zayn took a seat beside Harry. He watched as Louis put the blue plastic bowl in front of Harry, and grabbed the plastic spoon to dunk it in the chicken and vegetable soup. “Open up,” he said, swinging the spoon to Harry’s mouth. But the baby turned his head away, lips locked.

“No, I feed myself, daddy!” Harry kicked his legs out. He hated having his daddy feed him like this. With his bottle he didn’t care, but he wanted to eat his own food on his own. Z was watching him, too. He wanted to do it himself. “Big boy Harry.”

Louis shook his head. “You know the new rules. I give you your meals now, hon.”

With his eyes looking over at Zayn, Louis knew he was embarrassed yet again. “You’re adorable, Harry.” Zayn smiled. Harry was cherry red. “And I still think you’re a big boy, even if your daddy feeds you your dinner.”

“You do?”

“Course!” Zayn said. He smiled, a sparkle in his eyes. “But try not to be big all the time, you’re way cuter being little Hazza.”

“Okies!” Harry smiled, mouth opening for Louis to feed him dinner. “Mmm, yum!”

After eating all of the soup and sipping his milk, Louis deemed it to be enough food and undid the highchair. He grabbed a wash cloth to wipe at Harry’s face and hands, which were still a little sticky even though he fed him, but the boy said no and backed away.

“No, daddy. Wash my hands by myself in the sink.”

Louis grinned. Harry really wanted to be a big boy since Zayn was here. “Okay love, go on then. Warm water and just a little soap, okay?”

“I know, daddy, I know!” Harry was off down the hall.

While Harry was being a big boy washing his hands, Louis turned to Zayn. “You’re really good with him, you know? He adores you.”

Zayn smiled. It seemed a little sad, though.

“What’s the matter?”

“Makes me miss my sisters.”

Louis took a seat beside him. “What happened to them?”

Zayn shrugged. “Haven’t heard from them. They don’t need me anymore, really.”

Louis knew how much he loved his family, and taking care of his siblings. “Well, it’s nice to have you around.” Louis pated his best friends back. “And having help with Harry is good, too. He gets so excited to see you.”

That made him look happier. “Have you taken him to the human world yet?”

Louis hummed. “No, been thinking about it though. Probably soon. Maybe to a park or something, somewhere open he can play. He snuck out a while ago, you know, so he’s desperate to get fresh air, probably play with more than just that ball inside I suppose.”

Zayn grinned cheekily. “I would be desperate, too, locked up in here with just you.”

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

Just then, Harry came running back in. “Daddy! Look! All clean!” He tumbled a bit as he ran, Louis standing swiftly and catching him. Harry showed him his hands. “Clean!”

“Good job, baby!” He kissed him once. “I’m so proud of you! Maybe I’ll even let you have some ice cream later.”

Harry gaped. “Yeah?”

“If you’re good for the rest of the night.”

Louis cleaned up the kitchen and sent Harry off with Zayn to the living room, suggesting they build that fort Zayn spoke about.

Instead of a fort, he came out to see Zayn and Harry covered in bright pinks and purples, and sparkles. Zayn had on a tiara that shinned purple, and a cape that flowed like pink silk with a bedazzled trim. Harry had a bigger tiara that was silver and pink, and a fluffy boa around himself, and another cape, and also lipstick and blush. It was the red lipstick Louis said he’d buy him if he promised not to use it to cover the walls with drawings. He just wanted to look pretty like the girls in his cartoons and Louis saw no harm in it.

Zayn’s face was still striking as ever even though he was wearing a sparkling tiara. He wasn’t covered in make up like Harry; Louis knew that’s the one thing he wouldn’t do for him. But really, Zayn would probably look amazing in some eyeliner.

Louis bowed. “Well hello, Princess Harry and—”

“Don’t.” Zayn glared. He looked to Harry and that evil glare vanished, like he didn’t want to offend him by saying that.  “Just Princess Harry.”

Harry giggled, waving his boa around with a big spin. “Daddy, daddy! Princess Harry wants a kiss from daddy!” He puckered his lips with a big adorable giggle.

“And Princess Harry gets what he wants,” Louis said with a snicker, kissing Harry’s cheek sweetly. Harry did the same, leaving a red lip imprint on his face. Harry laughed and wiped it into his skin, smearing it on Louis’ face even more.

The game went like this. Harry was the princess, Zayn was but wasn’t called one, and Louis got to play the part of jester, dancing and doing tricks for the Princesses. Zayn even made Louis do a ridiculous human dance called the Macarena, which he had to be taught by Harry how to do it. Then they all were doing the dance, laughing.

Watching them all do the dance got Harry and he fell to the floor, holding his belly, tiara askew and also a bit caught in his curly hair. He was tired from laughing so much, his face was burning. He wiped his eyes, jaw sore. “Daddy?”

“Yes, love?”

“’n I have ice cweam?”

Louis started to pull at the tiara gently to untangle it from the hair web. “Hm. I’ll think about it. For now, we’ll clean up, get this make-up off you.”

Later, Louis did let Harry have ice cream, seeing as he had an hour until bedtime and the sugar high should be gone by then. He had to give him a bath anyhow, and that made the baby very tired.

He had the whole set up for an ice cream station. Whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate and vanilla ice cream, and hot fudge. There was even a little bowl of M&M’s, and another with gummy worms. There was a banana sliced up, too, and Harry loved bananas. Harry was so excited he peed himself. He hadn’t had this much sugar in forever!

“T’ank you, daddy!” he hugged him tight.

Kissing his forehead, Louis messed with his curls lightly. “You’re welcome, baby. Now let’s build you a sundae.”

His daddy put two scoops in, one of each flavor, and poured the hot fudge over it. Then he left the rest to Harry’s hands. Harry tossed in a handful of M&M’s along with four gummy worms, and all the bananas. He reached for the can of whipped cream but his daddy stopped him. “I’ll do that, babe.”

“Zayn do it!” Harry said excitedly. “You put some whipped cweam on pweez?” he batted his eyes at him, Zayn chuckling.

He grabbed the can and squirted some on top, not too much, and left Harry to toss—literally, toss—sprinkles over the whipped cream.

The end result was a mess in a bowl that Harry could not wait to eat. His daddy even allowed Harry to eat this on his own, as long as he had his bib on and was in his highchair and took small bites. Louis tied back his curls, too, in a headband, so he wouldn’t get his hair too sticky. He was prepared for the ice cream chaos.

Harry accidentally dropped melting ice cream on his bib with almost every bite. He got chocolate on his cheeks, and sprinkles in his hair even though it was tied back. He thoroughly washed his face when that was done.

At that point, with the sugar rush from the baby, it was chasing and hide and seek, Harry seeking and then hiding, winning both times. Of course because they let him win, but only the demons knew that. Then they built a fort, only to have it knocked down when Harry tripped over a pillow. They just rolled around in the mess then.

It didn’t take too long for him to get tired out from the sugar. He ended up on the couch, getting cuddles from Zayn. Harry was on his last burst of energy still, and he poked Zayn’s face, laughing when each time the horned demon made a new face. On the fifth poke, Zayn tickled Harry until he cried of laughing too much.

“Daddy, help!!”

His daddy attacked Zayn, shoving him to the floor, mindful of his baby, and tickled Zayn, making Harry just laugh more on the sofa. “I’ll get you back, Lou, I promise!” Zayn said between his laughing.

They collapsed on the floor, and smiled over at each other, eyes bright and hair tangled.

Up on the couch, Harry wiped at his eyes with his fist, yawning. He sat back on his bum. “D’ddy, ‘m tired.”

Louis stood, Zayn following. “Aw, love, let’s get you in a quick bath and then bedtime. Maybe Z and I will read you a story if you’re still awake.”

He ran the bath and undressed his baby boy. The water was nice and warm, and Harry sighed and sank back, Louis’s hand at his back keeping him up. He gently washed his tired body, softly singing under his breath, and Zayn came in to help. Harry saw he was there, and fidgeted under the water.

Louis kissed his nose. “It’s okay, hon, Z doesn’t care about your little bits.”

He had no energy to play. Barely any to move when Louis needed to clean his bum and privates, so he just lifted him up and did it that way, making it easier on Harry. “Poor worn out Hazza bear, bedtime’s almost here, I promise.”

Zayn chuckled as Harry’s head lolled to the side. “Tired, little bug?” he teased.

Yawning, Harry blinked groggily. “Hmmm…”

When the bath was over, Louis deemed Harry too shattered for a story, and put him in his night time nappies and monkey PJ’s, tucking him into his crib. “You haf fun wi’ me, Zee?” Harry yawned a big “o”, pulling Stripes closer to his chest. His eyes were closed. He looked cuddly and cute all ready for his dreams.

“I had the best time, Hazza bear.” He kissed his forehead, and covered him with the blanket. “Good night.”

“Night Zee, night daddy. Wove you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Louis put a dummy in his mouth and he was out like a light.

All in all, it was a good sleepover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot in this chapter. Harry getting spanked, plugged, and something at the end that's story changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! So I'm super happy to see so many people reading this and because of that I decided to post the next chapter a day early. Hope it's up to standard! Enjoy!

“Hi there, baby boy, did you have a nice nap?” Louis smiled, lifting Harry from his crib. He checked his nappy, finding it dry.

Harry yawned, snuggling into his daddy’s chest. It was warm and comfy and better than his crib because he got snuggles from his daddy. “Mmmhmm. Sweepy.” He closed his eyes, stuck his thumb in his mouth, but it was quickly pulled it out and a pacifier stuck in its place. He sucked that slowly, humming happily.

“I think I know what will wake you up,” his daddy said, carrying him to the kitchen. “I’ve got a sippy of apple juice and a cookie, doesn’t that sound yummy?”

Harry’s eyes opened. “Cookie? It chocwate, daddy?” He looked over to see two cookies on a napkin and his dinosaur sippy cup set on his highchair.

Lately Harry had been speaking awkwardly, without really pronouncing some words correctly or missing words between, and he didn’t really know why. But it was adorable to hear and he never wanted it to stop. “Yeah, chocolate chip for my good boy.” He kissed his head.

When Harry was done eating his snack Louis had some laundry to do. Sadly, just being a demon didn’t mean chores got done around the place. So he sat him on the floor, wrapped up the leftover cookies on a platter and set them on the table. He kissed Harry’s head and told him to behave himself.

But Harry could only smell cookies. And now that his daddy was doing laundry it was his chance. He would just have one more cookie, it wouldn’t even be that noticeable on the plate.

Harry snuck over, reached his hand to grab a cookie, and was grabbed around the waist and pulled back into a hard chest. “Not a good idea, love. Remember last time you ate too many cookies? I think you need a spanking for not listening to daddy, especially when we’ve talked about this before.”

With a whine, Harry tried to get out of his daddy’s hold, but he was lifted into warm arms and carried away. “Nooo! I sorry, no, nooo!”

“Do not tell me no, little one.” He said this firmly.

“Daddy mean, meanie!” Harry kicked his legs out and shoved at Louis’ arms. “No!”

Louis brought them to the couch and put Harry’s bottom on his knee, holding him up with an arm around his back. The boy’s legs kicked out again so he pushed them under one of his own legs. He had to keep him from kicking out somehow. He patted the side of his bottom once, swift, in warning to behave, Harry’s breath hitching. “If you tell me no again, Harry, I’ll get the spoon out.”

That just made Harry cry louder. All he wanted was a cookie. “Daaadddy! No want the spoon! Sorry!” He hiccupped. He put his face in his hands, hiccupping and whining through his next few words. “Jus’—wan’—mo’—co-oo-kie!”

By now, Harry’s shoulders were shaking, and he was wiping at his face with bunched up fists. Louis waited it out, rubbing his baby’s back. It was obvious he was still cranky and tired, maybe he’d send him to bed early tonight.

The crying didn’t stop for a minute, it only got worse the more Louis held Harry. He even tried bouncing him up and down on his thigh but Harry just clung to his shirt and shook his head frantically, so Louis stopped and sighed. “Baby, you need to calm down. Daddy’s got you, it’s going to be okay.” He stroked hair from his face and wiped at his eyes gently. “It’s only a spanking and I promise when it’s done you’ll feel better and I’ll give you a warm bottle and we can cuddle all you want.”

“Cudwle?” he asked between hitched breathy sobs.

Louis smiled at his baby. “That’s right, good boy.” He rubbed his back, calming his trembles. “You’re my good baby.”

“Not naughty Hawwy?”

He shook his head. “No, sweety, only a naughty choice. So let’s get to your punishment now.”

He put Harry in his playpen for a quick time out first, only ten minutes. He took out his toys and teddy bear so he wouldn’t have anything to play with. The entire ten minutes Harry had his arms crossed and a pout on his lips, sniffling away remains of tears. “Mean daddy. Hawwy wan’ cookie.”

Time out was done for the tired and cranky Harry, who probably just needed a longer nap.

Louis leaned over the playpen. “What do you have to say, love?”

“Daddy, I sorry.” Harry looked up sadly from where he sat. “No spanking,” he begged.

“I’m glad you’re apologizing, but you still are getting punished.” He lifted Harry by his armpits and held him up by his bottom. “And I think an early bedtime, too.”

“Time out punishment.” Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling his face down into his chest. “Sorry, really sorry. No spank, no bed, please.”

“Saying sorry a million times won’t get you out of this.” He kissed his forehead.

“Bazillion times?”

Louis chuckled. “Just be my good Hazza and it’ll be done quicker.”

He grabbed the wooden spoon from the kitchen, Harry grumbling, and back in the living room he put Harry bottom-up over his lap. “I’m leaving your diapey on.” He was surprisingly still, so Louis praised him with a messy tousle of his hair. “Good boy staying still for me. I’m only giving you 10 spanks with the spoon, and 10 with my hand. Which do you want first?”

“Hand, daddy’s hand.”

“You’re sure, hon?”

Harry nodded.

“All right. Now, tell me why I’m punishing you.”

Harry wriggled. “Um. ‘Cause I didn’t listen… and I took a cookie…”

“And, what else, love?” He pet at his back.

He leaned up into his hand, comforted by it. “I was mean to daddy. Sorry.” He blushed.

“It’s all right, I forgive you.”

Harry didn’t expect to be hit so hard so suddenly right under his bum that his body jerked forward. He let out a soft cry. “Owie!” Then it happened again, and again, until he was shoving his face into the couch and gripping it as tightly as he could, breathing hot and heavily into the sofa. He felt his cock rub on his nappy. The pressure against it hurt. He groaned when he was hit over his left cheek harder than the first, and that’s when he felt himself let go and pee a little, and then more until he filled his diaper up. “Daaddy!”

“Shh. I’ll change you after, baby.” He continued to spank his bottom, a loud pat sounding with each hit. Then he grabbed the spoon. “Daddy’s got the spoon now,” he warned before slapping it down right at the spot where thigh met ass. Harry howled out. He didn’t stop spanking him with the spoon, making round all over his padded bum, hitting hardest at his sit spots.

It was weird, getting hard when he just peed, but it felt good, at least until the next spank on his sore wet bottom. He just wanted to rub himself on his daddy’s leg and have his daddy cuddle him. Then the next spoon hit landed and he jerked, wheezing out a cry.

With few hits left, Louis finished them quick, seeing Harry was close really breaking down and crying. He tossed the spoon and lifted Harry up, hugging the dry-sobbing baby in his arms. “Shhh, it’s done. Good job, I’m very proud of you. Now I’m going to change you out of this wet diaper so you don’t rash.”

For comfort Harry shoved his thumb in his mouth. “Pweez. No wikey.”

“And I don’t like when you use your thumb, have your binky instead.” He pressed the binky to Harry’s lips and he sucked, sniffing as he did.

“Baba now?”

“No, first daddy’s going to plug up your bum.”

Hearing that awful news, Harry squealed out in protest. “Daddy—”

“Hush, love,” he cooed, standing with Harry in his arms, keeping a light pressure on his bottom. “Only for a few hours.”

“Noo, my bum hurts,” Harry wept.

“You need to stop telling me no, little one.” Louis bounced him a bit, slow movements up and down, trying to sooth his cries. He had a very crying cranky baby today. “I know it does, it’s supposed to, and that’s what the spanking was for.” He kissed his nose sweetly, watching it crinkle. Cranky Harry was adorable yet also very unbearable, though looking at his face, scrunched up and red with big watery green eyes, he was definitely more adorable.

“To hurt Hawwy?” Harry clung to his shirt. His grip was strong, he did not want to let go of his daddy, and he did not want to be punished more, especially with a plug in his bottom. It would hurt his already sore bum. “No nice. You mean to Hawwy.”

Louis laughed. He got up the steps and lay Harry on the changing table, but Harry wouldn’t let go of his clothes. Louis carefully pulled his fingers off, kissing the knuckles. “Daddy loves you.”

Blushing, Harry sucked energetically on his pacifier. No matter he was being punished, he still said, “Love you too.” Because he did love his daddy.

Louis wiped him clean and left him naked from the waist down. He took them to the bedroom, somewhere more comfortable, where he lay him down on his front. “Stay there, love.” Louis grabbed the bottle of baby oil and a plug, and went back to Harry, where he lay, red cheeks up and back curved. He spread apart Harry’s sore cheeks, Harry hissing and squirming, and pressed a finger to his dry hole, watching it wink. He shoved a finger inside slowly after coating it, the baby oil making it squelch loudly, and he could feel Harry’s humiliation from the sound.

He barely moved it out and in a few times before Harry was whimpering, his hole tightening. He usually loved when his daddy put his fingers inside of him, but it was weird and hurt him, and he just couldn’t take anymore. “Please no more, pweez.”

Understanding he was in pain, Louis pat at his thigh. “All right, love, no more.” He grabbed the silicone pink plug and pressed it to his rim, rubbing around in circles, lightly putting pressure. Continuing this for a few minutes to relax his baby, it had been a while since he’d plugged him up and he would be tight. Then he grabbed one of his thighs and spread it, and slid the tip in, leaving it there when Harry clenched his body up. “You all right, baby boy?”

“Da—” Harry spat out his pacifier, panting into the sheets. His fingers clutched at air at his sides. “Nggnn…”

Louis knew then he was feeling pleasure from this. And that was better than pain. So he pushed it in more, Harry grunting and shoving his pelvis to the mattress, and he let out a cry when the plug popped into place.

“Turn over so daddy can see.” Harry did as was asked, and Louis saw a red throbbing cock, and there on the covers was a little stain. “Does my baby want daddy to help?”

“Please,” he begged. His face was flushed.

Louis cooed. “I don’t think you deserve it after all the cranky Hazza today. If you’re a good boy tomorrow daddy will give you extra special kisses soon.”

“Extra special?” Harry asked.

“Mmhhmm. Daddy will kiss you right…” he tapped the base of the plug, Harry gasping, “here.”

“Tha’s naughty!”

Louis chuckled. “So you don’t want my kisses then.”

Harry shook his head, “Nuh-uh. Wan’, wan’ special kiss. Please?”

“Of course, love. Be good and you’ll get them.”

_+_

Harry lasted three whole hours with the plug inside of him. He sat and played with building blocks and Stripes, and watched TV, and he played hide and seek with his daddy. Dinner was hardest, though, because he sat at the highchair, and being strapped in to sit so straight, the plug hit his good spot and made him hard. He just had to ignore it and eat.

Louis decided it was time to take it out so Harry could get to his nighttime schedule and then bed. He wouldn’t have his baby boy sleeping with one inside of him, it would probably cause damage and he didn’t want to seriously hurt him.

From the table he grabbed him by his waist. “Up we go, sweetheart.” He made sure to carry him from his back and legs, not from his bottom.

Once again in the main bedroom, Louis took off Harry’s nappy. With the boy on his back, he pulled at the edge of the pink plug sticking out, telling Harry to push. His face turned red as he did as his daddy asked, and the plug slipped out, baby oil dripped along with it all over the covers.

“Made a mess, didn’t you?” His daddy grabbed a cloth and wiped at his hole gently, Harry shivered.

With his teeth brushed, batman pajamas on, and his nappy fresh and clean, it was time for bed. But Harry was still wide awake. So his daddy got a half bottle of warm milk, knowing he didn’t need so much so close from dinner time, and his daddy fed it to him in his arms. Cradling him close and humming sweet songs, he walked around the nursery, lulling Harry to sleep. Harry liked being this close to his daddy. He really liked having his warm milky and cuddling his cheek to his chest and listening to him hum, feeling the rocking motions calm him and the vibrations in his chest against his ear. He was safe here. Soon, he didn’t have the energy to even suckle his bottle, and his lips fell away just as his eyes fell closed.

Once Louis was done singing, he found the boy to be seconds away from falling into his dreams. “’To bed with you.” Louis laid down Harry in his crib, the baby practically dead weight. Kissed him on his head and put Stripes beside him. “Love you lots, Hazza.” Covering him with a thick blanket, he turned and left his baby to rest.

_+_

Harry woke up to a weird tapping sound. He opened his eyes and saw darkness, except for his nightlight, and cuddled close to his teddy. “Stripes, i’s dark.” Stripes agreed and also went closer towards Harry, and he heard it again. He whimpered and sat up slowly, eyes wandering the room.

Then he saw it. A dark figure at his window, moving up and down, it’s long giant arms flapping. A wicked grin with sharp teeth was all he saw before he screamed.

His daddy was there before he could blink, always so fast. Harry watched his daddy tumbled outside attacking the shadow, barely saw his pointy teeth and dark eyes in the nightlights shine before the glass shattered all over; he flinched and sobbed into Stripes’ fur. He heard the crash of them falling, the loud thump of them hitting the ground. When Harry didn’t hear anything after that, he buried himself under his blankets, taking cover the only way he knew how at the time. All he wanted and needed was for his daddy to hold him.

There was a crunching sound from the window. It had to be that somebody was stepping on the broken glass. Before he knew what was happening, he had messed his nappy, too scared to stop himself. He wailed, clutching his tummy in fright. “Stop!! No! Wan’ daddy-yy!!”

“Harry, baby, it’s me!” And his daddy was holding him, kissing him and cuddling him close. Harry opened his eyes and saw blood on his daddy’s face and cried harder, shoving his nose into his neck and breathing deeply.

Louis sat on the sofa in the room, rocking Harry in his arms, stroking his hair. “Daddy’s here, love, no one will ever get you, I promise.”

And that was how Harry went to sleep, albeit frightful sleeping. Louis kept him in his arms all night long, guarding the window, wondering how a demon got inside at all. Wondering if this was really the safest place to keep his precious baby boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry regresses a bit more and Louis ups the security on the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to have one more chapter and then I’ll start the series works. I’ve already got one posted but I have more planned out. One specifically with Niall being an age play baby and Ziam parents.
> 
> Hope you like it, and I hope everyone had a good Mothers Day! :))

Louis had to be on guard all night if the demon came back. He’d fought it but it ended up running after he’d taken a chunk from its side with his teeth. He was exhausted physically most of all; he hadn’t switched forms in a long time.

The entire night he stayed up, holding Harry close to his chest, continuously stroking his back and playing with his hair. Harry would cry or cling if Louis moved away from him, or really moved too much at all. Luckily once a couple hours passed by Harry was so deep in his sleep that Louis could set him in the crib with lots of blankets and his teddy.

He worked on creating barriers, staying in the nursery with his baby just in case he needed him. It drained him. He kept focus still, even if his body sagged and his energy waned. It had to be done, for Harry’s safety.

Before he knew it, it was morning. His little one was quiet in his crib, but awake. He didn’t seem upset that Louis left him to sleep alone. “How’s my baby this morning?”

All he got in response was a garbled word, and smile along with a little wiggle. “Well, aren’t you a little cutie.” He tickled his tummy before lifting him, Harry squealing loudly and happily. Louis was glad to hear that sound.

His baby had messed himself in the night, so Louis got to changing him from the cold mess. “Poor love, you must be so uncomfortable.” He didn’t even complain when Louis changed his messy diaper, which was a first. He only lay there with a dazed look and yawned a few times, and when he wiped his bum with a cold wipe he didn’t even whine.

It was clear that the attack had a deep effect on him. He’d obviously regressed farther down in age. He didn’t really know what to think of it at the moment so he just went along with the routine of getting Harry dressed for the day.

“All right, into your onesie now.” He stuck him into his blue and green striped one-piece suit, it strapped around to the back, secure as could be. His legs were bare but Louis didn’t want his feet too cold so he stuck warm fuzzy socks on them. “My sweet Haz,” he sighed, cuddled him close, Harry squeezing him as tight as he could and cooing.

He brushed his teeth for him with very little toothpaste, carefully making sure he didn’t swallow the nasty stuff. He fixed his mused hair with gentle strokes of the brush, but in the end decided to put it back in a ponytail because it was being a little hard to handle.

Louis sat him in the highchair for breakfast. “How do eggs sound for breakfast, hm?”

“Gehg, gehg!” He bounced in his seat.

Louis laughed. Harry was quite adorable. His eyes were bright, and his smile dimpling. Louis knew that his regressing was a way of forgetting the attack. That made all of his cute babbling seem strange, like it wasn’t meant to be and it was only a coping mechanism, but if he was happy, was it so bad?

He fed him scrambled eggs, and warmed a bottle of milk. Harry tried to feed himself the milk but it dripped down his chin, and he couldn’t hold the bottle very well either. Louis took him from the highchair when he was done with the eggs and set him on his hip, Harry attaching himself quick, fists in his shirt, and opening his mouth for the false nipple. “Good boy.”

Harry hiccupped and a little milk dribbled out, so Louis wiped it off. He’d never had to burp him before. Maybe it was a good idea now that Harry couldn’t do it himself. So he grabbed a cloth and draped it across his shoulder, setting Harry on his lap on the sofa, facing the baby the other way. He lightly pat at his back, rubbing it in circles, Harry squirming as he did this. “Let it out, hon. I bet your tummy will feel better, too.” A little bit of spittle fell from his lips. Louis just wiped it away, and kept Harry in his lap for a little longer once he tossed away the dirty cloth.

It was nice to just hold him and be baby and daddy. He needed it after last night, to hug him and feel his warmth and know he wasn’t hurt, it had scared Louis when he saw the demon at the window. It was likely that was why Harry reverted farther in his mindset. So that he could be closer with Louis, have him look after him more intently. Louis was happy to do so for him.

The baby got squirmy, so he set Harry on the floor, watching him crawl around for a minute. He wondered if Harry could walk on his own, he’d have to see. But he wasn’t leaving his site today; the house chores would be done when he knew it was completely safe.

Harry went to his blocks from the toy basket and immediately put one in his mouth.

Gaping, Louis tore it from him before he choked. “Baby, no, that’s not for eating.” He was shocked that Harry had done that, he’d never put any play toys in his mouth before (not counting his teddy’s ears). And definitely not anything he could choke on, like a building block.

Harry’s eyes watered. Seconds later, he started to bawl. “Bwaag! Wah bwawwg!” He grabbed another block and smashed it on the ground once in anger, and threw it at Louis, the demon moving away from the toss.

“Harry.” He lifted the crying baby, cuddling him close as possible. The poor thing was having a panic. “It’s okay, I’m here. Shhhh my beautiful baby boy, shhh.” Bouncing him and patting his bottom, Louis gave him a pacifier and kissed his cheek. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Baahbee.” He pressed his face into Louis’ neck. Louis assumed that meant “daddy”. Harry sniffled and said the word again, his wet nose rubbing against Louis’ shoulder.

“That’s right, your daddy’s here. I won’t leave you ever, I will always be here for you, sweety.” Wiping off his nose he set Harry into his playpen with softer and safer toys to keep him busy. He took away the blocks and also the sharp edged toys, small ones as well so he wouldn’t try and bite them and choke.

He seemed happy enough in the playpen with his teddy and the few safe toys they had, smashing a few large squishy balls together and throwing them into the corner, screaming in delight. Louis grabbed a clip for the pacifier and attached it to his clothes, and set it between his lips. He put on a Disney film and watched Harry play.

Harry made gestures at him a few minutes later so he went over. He showed Louis that he could throw the soft squishy ball really high. Louis grinned. “Good job, honey!” He praised, Harry smiling around his binky. “My best boy.”

Harry handed Louis the ball, looking up like he wanted him to do the same, and he threw it high as the ceiling. Harry awed. He grabbed it from Louis and tried to do the same, frowning when he couldn’t make it far at all, and the ball fell outside the playpen. Harry’s happy face fell. “Nnngg baba baw.” He made grabby hands for it, trying to stand and get it. His legs seemed shaky, and that confirmed to him that Harry could not walk without falling.

He helped Harry to sit again. “I’ll get it, don’t try and leave okay, you’ll hurt yourself.” He handed Harry the ball; he stared at it sadly. “Aw, love. You’re my strong baby, aren’t you?” Louis tickled his sides and Harry fell over, kicking his feet out as Louis hovered in the pen to get him more. “Big strong Hazza!” Harry laughed so hard he got the hiccups for a minute.

Lunchtime came, and he decided to leave Harry playing in his playpen. So he brought the playpen closer so he could watch him. He got cheese cubes and apples and a juice in a bottle, and warmed on the stove a bowl of macaroni and cheese. When the food was ready he put Harry in his highchair. When he turned his back for just a second to grab a fork, Harry had stuck his hand in the hot bowl of noodles, attempting to eat it by himself. He pulled them out when he felt that it was steaming hot, and ended up tossing the plastic bowl to the floor while he cried out in pain.

Louis paid no mind to the dropped bowl, he picked Harry up and took him to the nearest first aid kit, which was under the kitchen sink. Harry was crying and holding his hand, which was red but thankfully not blistering. The food hadn’t been that hot. He still worried that there would be a permanent mark.

“It’s just a little burn, love, it’ll stop hurting in a second. Let daddy rub this cream on it and you’ll be all good again.” He kissed his eyes and un-did his hair from the pony, hoping to get him more comfy and relaxed. Then he took out the burn cream and soothingly rubbed it over the baby’s hand until Harry seemed calm.

“Is my baby okay?”

Harry sniffed and shook his head. “Wub.” He held up his hand.

Louis chuckled and rubbed the cream in more while taking Harry back to the dinner he’d made. He cleaned up and made a new bowl. “Now let’s get your belly filled.”

Soon it was time for Harry to go to bed. Knowing if he went into the nursery Harry would panic and cry, he simply put Harry into the big bed and cuddled him, humming until he drifted away.

A few hours later the baby had a nightmare. All that calmed him down was looking at Louis and holding his teddy from the demons lap until his eyes could not stay open any longer. Louis stroked under his shut eyes and lay back, holding him close, exhausted. “I love you, Harry.” He didn’t let him go until morning came.

Two days passed by like this. Harry acted the same, and whenever Louis had the chance he worked on warding the house better, adding layers upon layers of heavy-duty barriers that would alert him if so much as demon passed beside the house. It made him tired and weak every time he created more. There was no choice. He had to protect what was his.

It was at that third day that Louis finally felt secure enough in his warding to let Harry sleep in and be alone.

He had to talk to Harry’s friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely edited because i wanted this posted before the weekend ended. 30 minutes before midnight. i made it haha ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cute family time, a short Ziam moment, and a big change in scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments for this! I know it was a year waiting and I'm glad that everyone liked it :) So enjoy the last chapter please. Lots of love to all of you! :D

Louis appeared in the middle of the Liam’s living room, startling Liam from where he sat at the table eating breakfast cereal. He nearly spat it out before standing up in shock. “Woah, Louis! What are you—is everything okay?”

“No,” Louis said flatly. “I have to talk to you. Can you ring Niall, ask him to come over as well? I’ll go wake Zayn.” He turned to the bedroom where his friend still slept. He could hear him breathing (snoring) from here.

Liam panicked. “No no no no! Wait, I can do that, okay?” How did he know that Zayn was there? That was disturbing. He could not allow him in his bedroom where Zayn was no doubt still naked and without covers, he got hot at night under the blankets so his parts were out in the open.

Louis frowned. “Oh. All right, that’s fine, too.”

Before they could do that, out from the bedroom came Zayn, hair mused over his horns. Pants on luckily for both of them—more so Louis, Liam didn’t mind it. “Morning, Li—Louis?”

“Hey, Z.” He nodded at him.

“Who’s with Harry?” Zayn eyed him up and down, curling a half smile. “You look like shit.”

It was nice how he immediately thought of Harry, and not so nice he was told he looked like shit. But Louis made sure Harry had extra barriers around his room, and that if one was broken he’d be alerted immediately. “He’s alone, asleep. I’ve got 6 wards over him right now. And thanks.”

The smile went away. Zayn frowned. “Why the wards?”

“I’ll explain when Niall gets here, don’t want to repeat myself right now.” He didn’t have time or energy to ask the same thing over and over again.

Liam had picked up the phone, told Niall it was an emergency with Louis and Harry. When the blonde showed up he looked frazzled, like he rushed to get there and he probably did. He gave them each a hug before speaking. “Everything okay with Haz?” Niall asked, extremely worried. He trusted Louis to keep him safe and loved, after all. “You look cruddy, mate. Like a car hit you. A really big one, maybe more like a truck.”

Louis sighed. He didn’t appreciate hearing that twice, but he probably did look like “crud” and “shit” right now. His hair wasn’t combed and he hadn’t slept last night, even though he didn’t need it that badly it still affected him. “Harry is fine,” Louis reassured. “Just a bit…shaken.” And more like an infant than before. It was all his fault for not being a good enough protector. But he’d make it all right now, make the right decision for them both. “And yes, I know I don’t look myself.”

Liam invited them all to sit down and talk. So that’s what Louis did. Hearing what happened to them, Liam was shocked. He’d assumed that Louis was powerful enough that he could keep out all the nasty demons. Harry was safe with Louis watching over him. “But…how did it happen? I thought you have, like, barriers and all?”

Louis nodded. “I do, but there are stronger demons in Hell than I. I just didn’t expect them to want Harry so badly they could break down such strong walls. There are plenty of other humans out there to eat and whatnot.”

“So, what do you want me for?” He looked to Niall. “Or Ni?”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed. “I can’t help you. Maybe Zayn?” He looked to the other demon. “You got any way of keeping them safe?”

Zayn shook his head. “No, Louis’ doing exactly what I would do.”

“That’s not what I called you all here for.” He took a pause, looking at each of them. “Should Harry and I move to the human world?”

Liam sucked in a breath at that. He wasn’t expecting that at all to come out of Louis’ mouth. “Well, yeah, he’d be really happy I think. I know he’s been a bit lonely and cramped there, and here he can play outside. Considering what just happened it’d probably be for the best, too. But you should ask him, I think, just to be sure.”

Niall raised his brows and whistled. “Well, it’d be good for Harry. I would like to see my best friend more, too…” He smiled sheepishly.

Liam mumbled, “I thought I was your best friend…”

Louis looked to his closest friend. And Zayn asked, “Do you think that it’s for the best?”

“I can’t have him safe there anymore.” Louis had to admit it. That was just the plain truth.

Zayn looked to the others, and then Louis. He smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, you should stay here, where we’re close by to help if you need us. I know it was a… a bad thing that happened to make it come to this, but I think it was for the best really, Harry will be happier, if that’s even possible.”

And with that, Louis had his decision.

_+_

“Hey little love, daddy’s brought some guests over to see you.” Louis lifted the sleepy baby from his crib.

“Deehh!” Harry smiled, pointing up at him.

“That’s right! You’re my smart baby, aren’t you? Give me a hug,” Louis pulled him close. “I love you.” He really needed to say it more.

After changing Harry and putting him into a plain purple onesie, then giving him his favorite binky (the one with a princess crown), he brought the baby downstairs. He’d told them all that Harry had regressed, and they’d wanted to see him in person.

Liam sat between Niall and Zayn on the sofa, and when he saw Harry he nearly died of the cuteness. “Look at his little onesie, guys! And oh my gosh, he has a pink dummy! He’s so cute!”

“Careful, Li, you’re making your boy jealous of mine,” Louis laughed, holding out Harry for Liam. But Niall grabbed him first. Liam pouted.

“Hey there little man!” Niall grinned. Harry cooed at him as he was adjusted onto his lap properly, and put his fingers in his hair to play with. Niall didn’t even mind that his hair was being pulled and tugged, with the baby Harry so close he just couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “I have the coolest hair, next to Zayn’s of course.”

“Thanks.” Zayn laughed.

Liam held out his arms. “Can I hold him, please?” He smiled at Harry, and made a silly face. Harry giggled and clapped his hands towards Liam, scooting his bottom on Niall’s leg to get to Liam. Liam helped drag him over and he hugged Harry tight. “You’re so cute,” he mumbled. “I want to keep you.” He looked up at Louis through Harry’s hair. “He’s mine now,” he teased. Harry just basked in the hug.

Louis watched them pass around his lovely baby like a toy. He knew they were just loving him up, and Harry was soaking that love up like a sponge, the cheeky baby he was. He cooed and clapped, and giggled at all the right times for the boys to just aw and kiss him.

When he was put in Zayn’s lap, however, Harry just cried and pushed at Zayn’s cheeks to get away, looking up at his daddy. “Baba!” He held out his arms. “Uhh-UHHh!” He pointed at Zayn’s face, more than that, his eyes, and sobbed.

Louis was there to take him away. “I think you’re eyes are scaring him, Z.” He shushed Harry and kissed at his wet eyelids. “It’s okay, daddy’s here,” he soothed. Harry still cried on, hiding is face into his daddy’s shoulder. Louis rocked him from side-to-side.

Zayn frowned. “Oh. I get it.” His frown told them all he was upset by this fact.

Liam patted his arm, and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, babe. He loves you, he’s just scared right now.”

“Yeah, I know. ‘s just…” he looked at Harry, and pouted a bit. “He’s so…” He shrugged, not able to find a word that wasn’t “adorable” or “cute”. Harry was as innocent as he could be right then, and Zayn loved it. He only wanted to hold him and cuddle him.

Niall took Harry back from Louis’ arms with some prompting from him, and immediately Harry stopped crying. That made Niall grin. “He’s so darn adorable I just want to eat him.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pretended to bite his fingers. “Nom nom!” Harry screamed in delight and let Niall nibble on his hand because it was fun.

“Don’t drool on my baby, Horan.” Louis reprimanded. “It’s disgusting.”

They stayed there for about four more hours. Harry played with them all, even Zayn, until Harry saw his eyes that is, and then he started to cry and need hugs and kisses immediately. But that only happened a total of three times, so it wasn’t too bad.

They could all tell Zayn was getting really upset by it. Liam dragged him away when Niall and Louis were attempting to calm him down from one fit. “Hey, you okay?” Liam asked, playing his fingers down his jaw. “Don’t make that face, please, it makes me want to cry like Harry.”

“What, are my eyes that ugly?” he spat out.

Liam sighed, and abruptly hugged Zayn. “Z-bear, you know Harry’s just…he’s just trying to cope, and it probably brings back a bad memory. It’s not you, okay? Do you understand that?”

“Of course I do, I’m not a fucking child, Liam.”

“Hey.” He pulled back, looked into his eyes with ferocity. “Don’t get angry at me. I’ll ask Louis to try and explain to Harry that you aren’t…” He blinked rapidly, trying to think of something to say.

“What, bad? Mean? Evil?”

Liam nodded. “Something that will get through his childlike mind, so yes, probably one of those.” He kissed him swiftly, cupping his cheeks. “Don’t worry about it. It’ll all be okay.”

Zayn sighed. He leaned into Liam’s touch. “Yeah. Thanks, Li.”

“You’re welcome!”

At midday, it was naptime, and Harry found his bed in Zayn’s lap, curled tight and sucking his thumb fast asleep and dreaming good dreams. Zayn grabbed a binky for him instead, Louis nodding when he asked for him to get one. Harry seemed to press further into the demon’s tummy after he got it. Zayn chuckled.

“See, he just had to warm up to you, is all,” Liam said with glee on his face. He was glad that Zayn got some Harry time in. He missed loved seeing them together, it sort of made him want to have Harry all to themselves.

“Or it’s the warmth from Zayn that made Harry stay,” Louis said, mainly joking. “But probably both.”

Zayn rubbed Harry’s back and smiled. Harry came around to him and he couldn’t be happier about it. He just couldn’t imagine having Harry hate him, it hurt too much.

Liam draped a blanket over Harry and kissed him and Zayn. He gazed into his boyfriends’ eyes. “You’re now the bed. Don’t move or you’ll wake the baby, understand?”

And an hour later, when Harry woke up, he saw Zayn and smiled. “Baah!” He reached for his horns and tugged one, Zayn wincing. Harry just kept laughing.

“No, baby, we don’t do that,” Louis said. “It hurts. Owwies.”

“Owis. No.” He pouted, but dropped his hands. “Sww.” He made kissy lips at Zayn, and Zayn laughed and kissed him once.

Niall made a face. “I want a kiss.”

Harry seemed to understand, and he bounced to get up, making desperate sounds and looking and Niall. Zayn passed him down, and Niall got a big wet one on his cheek from Harry. “Mah!” he said, smiling dimply at him.

And there were Harry kisses all around, and everyone smiled.

_+_

Four days later…

Louis gave Harry the best house he could. It was secluded, a few miles drive from any other home or business. It was nearer to Liam’s, so they could visit easier whenever they wanted. There was a yard, and two floors. Plus, all he had to do was use a little demon magic and everything was transferred there.  Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one living room and dining room, and a basement that he kept locked tight so Harry wouldn’t hurt himself by tumbling down the steps. Louis found it to be just what they needed to begin again, without the drama of demon watching.

“Baby, come here for a minute,” Louis called to Harry. He had grown up a bit since his regression, but still spoke very little. He came crawling over to sit on the couch beside him. “Since this is our first day in the new house, I made a list of new rules for you to follow.”

Harry didn’t want to remember an entire new list. “Dada…”

He chuckled. “It’s not that hard to remember, I promise. I won’t make you remember the numbers anymore, I know that was hard for you.” He read the list that would hang on the wall.

1\. No raising your voice in the house

2\.  Do not try to go into the basement

3\. Ask permission to before using something

4\. No touching yourself

5\. Daddy feeds you everything himself

6\. Do not leave the house without daddy

7\. A nappy is to be worn at all times

8\. Never use bad language

9\. Do as daddy asks

“Think you can do it? Remember them and follow them?”

“Hawwy can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Later tonight (probably minutes) I'll be posting another work for this series with a new ap baby, Niall.


End file.
